


Dulce Bebes

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Dulce Bebes [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Ballet, Cemetery, Elementary School, Hurt/Comfort, Lullabies, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Luz discovers that she sing her late father's lullaby before the events of the series.
Series: Dulce Bebes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598158
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

A 6 year old Luz Noceda was practicing ballet with the other girls.

"Excellent works girls keep dancing"

However the snobby rich girls giggled

Tears filled Luz' eyes.

A woman started to feel sorry for Luz.

Later

The bell ranged and everyone runned out of the school expect for a sad Luz.

"Let's try again"

She pats Luz on the head and walked away.

Luz nodded.

Luz saws the snobby rich girls playing with their dolls.

Luz walked to them

Luz said "Hi"

The snobby rich girls glared at Luz.

The blonde rich girl leader said "Hey Luz where's your doll"

Luz pulled out a old doll with long black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a Victorian era dress.

The snobby rich girls gasped in terror.

Luz said "Look what I got Little Iza"

But Luz realized that they're gone

Luz decided to walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

Camilla and Luz walked into the cemetery.

They walked to a grave

Here lies Luis Noceda

He was a great father and creative musician.

Luz puts a guitar on her father's grave.

Luz said in spanish "Dad I love you with all my heart"

Luz sniffed as tears streaming through her face.

Camila puts a bouquet of flowers on her husband's grave.

Camila said in spanish "I'll never forget you Luis" as tears streaming through her face.

As Luz and Camila walked out of the cemetery, the grave glowed.

In her room, Luz was sleeping as she was humming her father's lullaby.

Tears streaming through Luz's face.

Suddenly she hears beautifully haunting guitar music.

Luz smiles

The End


End file.
